This invention relates to fluid sampling devices, and more particularly to improved fluid sample collectors for use in such devices. Even more particularly, this invention relates to novel fluid sample containers and their accompanying support racks, which together form the improved sample collector.
Fluid sampling devices may be broken into two general classes, those which are portable and those which have a permanent residence. Although the devices in these classes obviously differ in both size and weight characteristics, they both utilize the same fluid sample storage bottles.
Conventional fluid sampling devices generally utilize sample storage bottles which are intended to be used, for example, in sets of 24, 12, 8, 4, 2 or 1. The bottles for each of these sets vary in size, therefore all of the various bottles must be kept near the fluid sampling device in which they are intended to be used. This does not present a major problem for sampling devices which have permanent locations, however for portable sampling devices, these accessories become bulky and often times inconvenient to transport. Also, after each use the storage bottles must be cleaned in order to prevent contamination of future samples.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved sample collector which utilizes alternative fluid sample containers that are compact and therefore, not unduly burdensome upon individuals who operate portable fluid sampling devices.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an improved sample collector for use in both portable and immovable fluid sampling devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved sample collector which utilizes alternative fluid sample containers that are disposable and therefore obviate the need for cleansing thereof.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.